


Lessons

by cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Incest, Light Bondage, Magic, Non Consensual, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina wakes to find Cora waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> For the Femslash in February Mini Meme at femslash_kink on DW.
> 
> Prompt: Once Upon a Time - Regina/Emma, dubcon, magic

When she woke, Regina stretched to push the hair away from her cheek. It was still dark; she could tell through her eyelids, but something had woken her. And when she tried to move, she found her wrist was bound in place—both of her wrists and her ankles as well. Regina opened her eyes, panic making her heart beat so fast it hurt. But she opened her eyes slowly, afraid to show it. 

The room was gloomy with shadows from moonlight slipping past the curtains. Regina did not need to look to see what was binding her. She had felt it before. Magic. Bands of magic, thin but strong, held her fast to the bed. She took a deep breath to calm herself.

“You’re awake. Good.”

Regina shivered at the sound. “Mother…” Her lips were dry, and she licked them without thinking. “What’s happening.”

“I should think that would be obvious.” Though she couldn’t see her, Regina heard the familiar creak of the chair nearest her dressing table as her mother got up. 

“It is not obvious.” Regina struggled against the magic, pulling up against the bonds as much as they would allow. Her mother was a dark silhouette moving toward her. “How dare you…”

“How dare I…what?” Regina could hear the smirk in her mother’s voice. “How dare I do all that is possible to ensure your success, your future? How dare I react to your continued insolence?” She turned away as Cora sat on the edge of her bed, and she clenched her jaw tightly. “Now, now, Regina. Don’t be petulant.” She felt her mother’s finger underneath her chin, firmly pulling her face back.

“I don’t want…” Regina began before she felt her mother’s fingers on her lips.

“Shh. This isn’t about what you want.” She felt Cora caress her cheek, fingers cool. “This isn’t about what you want at all.” The other hand Regina felt on her neck, fingers gently trailing down to the trim of her nightdress. 

“Mother…”

“You won’t be needing this,” Cora said, and in the next moment, Regina felt the cool air of the room against her bare skin. She gasped.

Regina pulled harder against the magic. “How dare you…how…” She shivered at the sound of her mother’s laugh. “Mother…”

“I know there are things you want,” Cora whispered. Regina bit her lip as she felt her mother’s fingers slipping down, cupping her breast. “But there are more pressing things that you need.”

“Stop it. Stop!” Her nipples were hard, but she told herself it was the cold, and Regina pulled harder, thrashing against the magic. 

“No, you stop. Be still.” But Regina had no choice. She felt the magic spread, pinning her against the sheets, and her mother twisted her nipple hard. But when Regina cried out, her voice was barely a whisper. 

There was a stillness between them for a moment, and Regina could see her mother’s smile. “Better.” Regina’s stomach was tight with revulsion and with desire that she could not push away. She could not turn away, and she could not stop her mother’s wandering hands. But she could feel the touch, those soft fingers with the hard tips of their nails warning, scratching along the lines of her hips. 

And then Cora’s fingers stopped moving down. She laughed softly, and Regina could feel her toying with the curls between her legs. She wanted to scream. But Cora did not move, and Regina could feel something pushing into her, something hard, warm. It was magic, and her body welcomed it. She could feel how wet she had become.

“That’s it,” Cora sad softly.

Regina whimpered in the back of her throat. The thrusting was slow, hard, and she felt tears streaming down her cheeks. She didn’t know when her mother had done it, but Regina realized she was thrusting back, writhing against the magic inside of her. She was pushing her breasts into her mother’s hands. And when she finally came close to her climax, she felt her mother’s lips on her own, tongue in her mouth.

But the climax never came. Regina panted, confused, and Cora pulled away laughing lightly. “I think that’s enough for now. Goodnight, my dear.”


End file.
